Trailer
by UPlover
Summary: Edd and Eddy have a discussion regarding their living situation.


Eddy stumbled over boxes filled with… [whatever!] the instant he stepped inside. Like that was anything new. Eddy grumbled loudly, slamming the door which was ready to collapses off its hinges any day now.

Shutting the minute fridge shut and guzzling down a beer Edd groaned from where he sat. A book was slumped over in his lap as his arms were crossed. He'd obviously been trying to occupy himself in the time Eddy had been at work, late into the evening.

"What? What, Double Dee?" Eddy retorted at his boyfriend. "I'm so fed up livin' this way!"

"That doesn't mean you need to drown your sorrows by wasting yourself."

Eddy slammed the beer on the counter with a hard thunk, possibly even denting it. "You know we'd be better off with you going to school and me payin' for it, right?"

Edd closed his eyes, sighing. "I don't want you spending money over me, Eddy. We've been through this countless times already!"

"You really expect Mommy and Daddy, oh wait, no, oh that's right, the two people who kicked you out of your own home just 'cause you're dating the same gender, A.K.A me, to pay for college?!"

Edd stood up and walked into the bedroom which was not too far from the kitchen, or living room. You could hardly even call it a bedroom! Eddy fell out of the bed every night because it was only manufactured to fit one person.

"Mother and Father will come around," Edd answered calmly while folding some clothes. "Now enough about them and more about how you should stop working over time!"

Eddy wanted to scream to the heavens. "Why do you change the subject every two seconds?! It's not just about me!"

"The subject is not referring to me either, Eddy!"

"Then what about us?"

The crickets from outside would have sounded quite nicely had not been for the couples uncomfortable silence.

Eddy approached Edd taking his hand. "I want us to have a relationship, Dee. Your parents don't want that. But, you do."

"I do, Eddy," Edd answered rather guiltily. "But how does this connect to you working those constant late hours?"

Eddy frowned, feeling as if he was stabbed in the heart. "You are so impossible to talk to!" He called out as he left the room.

"You're no better!" Edd retorted.

Fighting like children wasn't going to help anything. Edd followed Eddy back into the cramped living room. He'd never understand how the Kanker's had such a huge trailer when it looked compact on the outside.

His heart stung when he saw Eddy fixing up the couch as a bed for the night. They hardly slept together since moving into this place. Sometimes their arguments were so bad that Eddy refused to come to bed with him. And then everything would be better in the morning if Eddy didn't leave early for work.

Feeling tears in his eyes, Edd bent down, leaning against the couch. A magazine was now shoved in front of Eddy's face. "You claim you delpore your job, Eddy. And your boss. He is so disrespectful to you and all his employees. But mostly you!"

Edd gently touched his knee. The tender touch made Eddy calm down, staring at Edd's soft hand. The lowered the magazine staring from his hand into Edd's eyes, almost sadly. "It's the only place I can work right now, Dee. There's nothin' else," he answered, holding it.

Edd joined Eddy on the couch. His face softened some. Hugging his arm, Edd leaned on Eddy's shoulder. Their gentle cuddle made their blood pressure slowly wash away.

"If you attended college you could get a better job."

Eddy sighed, having to go through this conversation yet again. "Dee, I'm not the college type."

"Think about it, Eddy. You'd make a great business owner!" Edd happily spread his arms out through the air.

"I've already been through school," Eddy lightly slugged Edd's shoulder. No matter how lightly he did it Edd would always find it painful. "You're the one who should be in college! Ed and May have their own apartment," Eddy started on a new subject. "They're going to school part time and working, too."

"And we have a trailer!" Edd continued to argue.

Eddy stared into Edd's eyes, now holding his face trying to throw some sense into the young man. "Would you think straight?! You never even wanted to live here!"

Turning up his nose at the putrid rat droppings sitting in the corner of the room, Edd still wouldn't concede. "I'm happy with you," he murmured, gently touching Eddy's face.

Edd caught Eddy there. Eddy relaxed some. "Me too."

The lips met in a tender kiss. They held one another closely, each caressing the other. They didn't realize how much they missed being together. The lovers relaxed finally making amends from the rough couple of months they'd spent living in this dump. Although a dog was barking, and a man was swearing outside, none of that mattered.

"Home is anywhere with you," Edd panted through their kisses.

Eddy parted some, staring into Edd's emerald green eyes. "But, this isn't a home! It's some place your parents dumped us! It's an embarrassment!"

"The nights are peaceful," Edd went on, touching Eddy's thigh.

"You mean when nobody's walkin' around stoned?"

Edd sighed, guiltily. He traced his hand down Eddy's thigh, to his knee. "If you didn't spend money on beers then we'd have more."

Eddy's expression immediately changed to anger at the insult. He retreated from their embrace, crossing his arms and avoiding any eye contact with Edd. "Oh, so that's what this is about!"

"No, Eddy…"

"What do you think I can't support you 'cause I'm stressed? That's no excuse for you drinking, Edd!" Eddy retorted shoving a finger into Edd's chest.

Edd's eyes shifted. He didn't look as guilty. Instead he was much more relieved. "Y-You know?"

"Like it ain't obvious! Your parents are killin' yah! I listen to you get out of bed every night, sneak a drink, and cry your eyes out so I won't hear." Eddy stared pitifully, holding Edd's hand rather tightly. "I know you want them to love yah, but they're not! You got me! Me who cheered you on at the science fair, dried the tears away when you were havin' a bad day, and encourages you to make all those machines?"

Edd burst into tears, collapsing in his boyfriend's arms. "Oh, Eddy, my mind is so muddled! I'm so afraid we'll end up on the streets. Shivering. Nothing to eat. Being mocked."

Eddy nuzzled into Edd's neck catching his scent. "You're with me, Dee."

"That's right," Edd answered, hugging Eddy's husky frame.

"And I don't want anyone else."

For some time the lovers held one another taking in their argument. That's all they'd been doing lately. Fighting.

"Eddy?" Edd spoke up.

"Yeah?"

Edd shook his head. "No, it's an absurd question."

"I like weird questions," Eddy playfully sticking out his tongue.

Edd held Eddy's hands staring into his eyes. "Do you picture us together forever?"

Eddy chuckled a bit. "We've kinda been together our whole lives."

Again, Edd stared lovingly into Eddy's eyes, gently holding his hands. "I love you, Eddy."

Eddy answered taking the ring out of his pocket.


End file.
